infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Spyro the Dragon (Classic)
As a whole, the Spyro loops were started by TokoWH. Despite sharing the same page on Space Battles, these loops are treated as separate from The Legend of Spyro loops, with there being two Spyros and Sparx' as a result. Officially, the Classic and Legends loops are on the same branches of Yggdrasil, with Classics world being the first of the two to from. Despite sharing two Spyros and Sparx', they are treated as two seperate worlds and loops, and tend to have a surprisingly frequency of fused loops between the two popping up. The classic loops also have a surprising tendency to fuse with the FiM loops, a fact that has not gone unnoticed by the loopers. The admin of the Spyro loops is the draconian looking Ihy, who is a lazy alcoholic. As such, some rather odd variant loops tend to pop up frequently in both verses. Loopers Spyro is the loops anchor, with Sparx being an unintentional co-anchor due to his ability to dull hits for Spyro. Overall Classic Spyro and Legends Spyro couldn't be any more polar opposites if they tried. Classics view of the loops has so far been 'pretty cool, if a bit boring at times'. He started pulling pranks pretty early in the loops, and managed to discover his subspace pocket pretty early on thanks to dragons of the world already possessing a similar ability. So far he's content with just pulling pranks, though they tend to be a bit 'ambiguous' on how far they tend to go. Luckily, he hasn't gone full on Sakura Syndrome dispite this. He and Legends Spyro tend to get into arguments over this, but despite all this they tend to view themselves as something of brothers, or at least good friends. Spyro has shown to be surprisingly adept at magic, due to the purple dragons of his world possession high amounts of magical reserves. He managed to pick up a few magical abilities from the FiM loops, the biggest of these being the ability to dream walk, which he learned from a non-awake Princess Luna. Though he loves to use this ability to mess with people, it also allows him to tell when someone's awake in the loop. Sparx has a surprisingly laid back view on the loops, and so far hasn't really been affected by it yet. He started off the loops with a case of 'dragonfly tongue' where only Spyro could understand him, though recently he has managed to overcome this problem. He loves to pick on Legends Sparx, who he terrifies greatly. Hunter is more or less willing to go a long with whatever Classic Spyro is up to. He hasn't really commented much on the loops yet, though some of the loopers are bit worried he might be developing a slight case of Sakura Syndrome. Ember is Spyros number fangirl, and has spent a majority of the loops so far trying to find Spyro and figure out what's going on. She has a massive crush on him, much to his dismay, and as such Spyro has made it his mission to avoid her when she's looping whenever he can. Ember is a fairly naive young dragoness, and is normally rather kind towards everyone. However, if you so much as even attempt ''to harm a young child in front of her, she ''will ''go berserker mode on you. So far, Ember's current goal in the loops is to make her village a peaceful one. The Professor tends to keep to himself when awake, preferring to use his loops to work on his inventions, much like how a lot of his free time in the baseline was used for. He usually goes along with baseline events unless Spyro wants to try something new, or he wants someone to test something. In general, he tends to be a bit more sane than most scientist in the loop setting, if a bit senile. He generally tends to avoid many 'mad scientist' stereotypes... though, his inventions ''have ''been know to crash loops on a few occasions, albeit unintentionally. Baseline The baseline for the classic loops starts shortly before Gnasty Gnorc turns all the dragons to stone, and follows all the games in the classic verse up to shortly after when Spyro beats the Sorcerer in Shadow Legacy. According to the loops creator, these events take place over the course of three years in-universe. Loop History *'Loop 2.0: 'Spyro learns dream walking from Luna *'Loop 2.5: 'Spyro learns the Magic Command Line *'Fused Loop 1.1: '''The Classic characters meet the The Legend of Spyro characters for the first time. Category:Universe Category:Dragon Realms